User talk:Drunkenpeter99
Also, if you're wondering why your change to 'eleven films' was set back to ten, its only because our site just counts productions already released - but you are of course correct, an eleventh film is in progress :) :) :) -- Jaz talk 06:23, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Multiple edits You may wish to make all of your edits at one time, to reduce the database load. You may find it helpful to use the Show Preview button to see what your edits will look like before you make them. 31dot 19:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Please... it's annoying to look in the history for one page and se 5 small edits from the same user in a very short time.-- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 19:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) DS9 Arcs Could you justify your redefinitions of DS9's story arcs please? The Battle of the Omarion Nebula is ONLY in . It definitely does NOT begin in . The references list at the bottom of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula page is episodes cited as references on the page, not episodes in which it appears. Especially The Jem'Hadar and the Search are just background. Thank you –Cleanse 23:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, that makes more sense now. I'll add it to the story arcs page. – Cleanse 03:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) story arc bot There is a bot who takes the information from this page and edits all the affected episode pages. The way it is supposed to work is that you just add a list of episodes under the arc's title, then the bot goes around and makes the changes including all the counting and link chains and template slot positions and whatnot. Also, it allows people to discuss and debate the changes before too many pages get edited and everything is a mess. That was the idea anyway. Oh well. Hope you are having fun; that is the point after all. --Bp 01:42, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Episode citations Please stop removing episode citations from articles, or, at the very least, provide an explanation for their removal. Incidents like this should not happen again. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 12:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Edit summary Please use the edit summary to explain your edits. It is becoming very difficult to tell what you are doing. For example, your changing of the episode arcs is very difficult to follow. In addition, you recently removed information regarding an Emmy from an actor article when that information is obviously relevant to the article. Please explain these edits if they are valid, otherwise they may be reverted by editors not able to figure out what you are doing or how it is beneficial (and not in fact harmful) to the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I am going to repeat this request, as your recent edit broke links. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:47, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Editing arc information in episode page sidebars It has already been explained to you on several occasions that the place to discuss and edit arcs is the Story arcs page, and that edits to episode sidebar arc information are handled automatically by a bot. The edits you are making will be reverted automatically by the bot the next time it runs unless they are implemented on the Memory Alpha:Episode data project/arcs page first, and in the meantime are just generating confusion in the episode page sidebars. *Please explain why you continue to make edits to arc information in episode page sidebars, like those you made today to the DS9 episodes through . *Please also use the edit summary box each time you make an edit, to explain why you are doing it - it's not fair for the rest of us to have to guess why you think an arc needs to be redefined. -- Taduolus 15:32, 17 November 2007 (UTC) My edits If I caused anyone any problems as a result of my editing, I apologize for the inconveniences. I was just trying to figure out where the Dominion War arc of Deep Space Nine begins and where it ends. I only wish someone would make a list of Deep Space Nine story arcs on Wikipedia like the list of Enterprise story arcs. :hi, take a look on Story arcs. there we list all story arcs - and their episodes.--myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 23:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but that doesn't cut it. You don't try to figure out something by changing everything, including TNG arcs that have absolutely nothing to do with the Dominion War. Despite being asked to both handle the story arcs on the proper page and to explain your edits in the edit summary, you have refused to do either. I am reverting your recent changes, as I don't see the logic in them at all. You have shown the same behavior on Wikipedia, where they are close to blocking you. Please, take the advice people are giving you. Stop making these changes with no explanation, and follow the procedures people have laid out for you. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) If you insist. Warning Hi. I've noticed you continue to add story arcs improperly to episode/movie pages despite being asked not to and being told how to do it correctly. Just letting you know that doing so again will result in your receiving a temporary block from editing. During this block, you should take the time to read up on policies and such using the links provided for you above. If you continue to add information improperly after your first block has been lifted, you will receive a longer block. Please learn and follow the rules that have been laid out for you. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :You are doing it again. Stop. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *You were warned. You have now been blocked for three days due to your recent edits on and . Next block period will be for one week. Please read everything we've sent you above and stop improperly adding arcs. --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking with my lousy editing. Can you ever forgive me? :Sure, if you actually learn from your mistakes. We are quick to forgive if you make an effort to improve. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:25, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Believe me, I'll improve in time. Sourcing You have been told this on Wikipedia to no end, so this isn't new to you, but you need to source information you place on Memory Alpha just as much as on Wikipedia. If you are going to make claims about people's favorite episodes and such, you have to provide a source for those claims. It isn't our job to put words in other people's mouths. This is how we prevent people from making things up. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC)